Conventionally, a sprayer for turning a bathroom into a low-temperature sauna is configured so that a spray faucet is formed in an upper portion of a box unit main body installed into the bathroom and so that fine water particles are ejected from the spray faucet.
However, the conventional sprayer has disadvantages. For example, since an installation space is required at a corner of the bathroom, the already narrow bathroom of an ordinary house is made narrower.